


The Horrifying Realization of Moral Grayness (And The Loss of Simplicity)

by fireynovacat



Series: Breakout [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Abuse by Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dehumanization, He respawns its fiiineee, I wrote this and not even a DAY LATER, I'm An Everyone Apologist, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, In that Tommy doesn't die via potato, Moral Ambiguity, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prison, Self-Harm, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, They both need therapy, he's not permanently dead, just assume all my stuff is au, no beta we die like my sleep schedule, references to toxic relationships, this fandom is a fucking nightmare, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: "What, going to pull even more out of your inventory? Think it's going to make me pity you? Oh I'm Dream and I'm pretending to be good by giving TommyInnit my food. Wait, if you only get four potatoes once per day, why did you have so many?"The time stuck in a Hell Box is a bit enlightening. (And a bit soul crushing in the way he doesn't expect)
Relationships: Dream & TommyInnit
Series: Breakout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	The Horrifying Realization of Moral Grayness (And The Loss of Simplicity)

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the tags, you probably have a fairly good guess of what happens here. I'm a fan of the theory that Dream was honest in his convo with Punz about uniting the server. (And having suffered enough trauma to have no actual grasp on the fact that he deserves kindness to.) This doesn't excuse anything he does. But it doesn't excuse anyone else. They're all morally gray traumatized people who don't deserve further trauma.

There's the distant boom of tnt starting up again (whoever is doing it is determined), the pop of lava, and the flip of occasional pages to break the silence. Because all things considered, Dream had mostly left him alone. Except for the occasional prod for conversation, despite the fact he'd made it quite clear he wasn't interested.

"So Tommy what-"

"Shut up. You green bastard." 

It falls back into quiet. Uncomfortably so. Finally broken by the whirr of the dispenser dropping even more raw potatoes. There's not even enough for one person. As it was for two days(?) now. Tommy reaches over and pulls then out of the water, trying not to think about how gross it probably is. He sighs dramatically before reaching over and paying two to Dream, who just shakes his head.

"You can have them. I don't need it."

"What, going to pull even more out of your inventory? Think it's going to make me pity you? Oh I'm Dream and I'm pretending to be good by giving TommyInnit my food. Wait, if you only get four potatoes once per day, why did you have so many?"

The other shrugs, "The Warden doesn't check my inventory when he stops the potatoes from dropping." It's said totally nonchalant, as if he isn't implying something. Tommy bites into the raw starch and winces at the bitter taste. "Anyway, it won't hurt me to to a few days without food." 

"Yeah, soon as I'll leave you get all of this shit back."

"Nah." 

It falls back into silence as Tommy grimaces his way through the potatoes, before holding one over. "Take it." He demands. Dream stares at him (probably, not like he can see the bastard's eyes) before reaching over and taking the potato and immediately putting it in his inventory.

"Just eat it."

"No, I don't know how long this time will be." He went back to whatever he was doing, scribbling maybe (and that was putting him on edge.)

"Wait what?" What was Dream implying Sam was doing? Surely not that. Whatever, Dream deserved whatever he got. 

"Eh, I misbehave and get visits and food privileges removed. I'm not sure how big this counts."

"You're trying to escape." Tommy accused, for now ignoring the combination of words. 

"Surprisingly I have nothing to do with this. I don't think I'd escape this way anyway. I don't know. I don't know what this area of the prison is line anyway."

"Wait go back. What the fuck do you mean food  _ priveleges _ ."

"Exactly what I said Tommy. Food privileges. You know, if I get potatoes or not." He's set the book aside and seems mildly pleased. "I could just not be given food and just respawn whenever I die."

And that's so  _ morbid _ . He can't believe Sam does that. That Sam would ever do that. Because Sam is his friend.

"Don't lie to me. You're lying doesn't work on me. Sam is a good person. You're lying." He's nearly screaming, crossing the invisible boundary to point in Dream's face, finger inches from the cracked and chipped white mask.

"Yeah yeah," the other backtracks fast. "But the Warden is different from Sam. He doesn't want to be called Sam. Not allowed to call him that. He doesn't call me my name. I'm the Prisoner. It's different here. Prisoners don't get stuff. You're different I'm sure. I bet he'll fix it so you get more food or come get you out sooner. You're not a Prisoner." He rambled, the slight angle of the damaged mask being the only indication Dream was not looking him in the face.

He growls before stomping back to his original spot. "Just like you to design something like this. You're sick." He pulls his knees to his chest.

There's a mutter from the other, who has pushed himself into a corner.

"Speak up." 

"I didn't design this." Dream says louder, fingers tapping a nervous rythm on the wall (he ignores how the gloves are tattered and the fingers are whitish and sooty from repeated burns he won't have sympathy. He just won't. And yet he remembers how welcoming the lava looked, perched on the edge of that path.)

"What? It's your prison! Now you're blatantly lying to me. This is insane! You're lying to my face!"

"No no no not this part! I meant I didn't design this part I wouldn't-. Anyway, I helped design the main block and outside area and helped get the guardians in. But I never got to see this part. I wouldn't have-"

"You meant to put me in here."

"Not here here. Like maybe one of the outer cells for like week before well…"

"Non answers make me angry Dream. You don't want me to be angry." It's meant half as a joke half trying to cope with this new information. Or maybe it's all lies. It's probably all lies.

It doesn't sound like lies.

He doesn't expect the flinch before the forced stillness. The mask titled back down. Dream has gone totally silent. And the tnt has too. Tommy isn't an observant person, but he knows enough to see how unwashed and raggedy the sweater is (stained brown and damaged from death as it was) burns and cuts showing through socks ("boots are weapons" Sam had informed him that first visit. And oh did he give Tommy ideas.) The damaged hands. He deserves it. Dream is a monster. But then what is he?

"What else?"

"What?"

"What else happens."

"Not much. I get treated well. I have my books and well, I don't have my clock anymore. And I'm not supposed to go near the lava anymore. If I want to have more room and not have the barrier raised so I'm not annoying him with death messages."

...what…

They fall back into silence. He wants to yell. Scream that Dream is lying and trying to make him pity him. But he can't find it in him. Because as terrible as Dream was. Did he really deserve this?

"What was the point? You lost everything for what? Power? Everyone hates you. You're stuck in this hell cell. I've been here for only two days and I'm going mad. And I'm a very sane man. So you're probably even more mad then before. You failed Dream."

The other laughs, and for a moment there's a faint wheeze. And isn't that something he hasn't heard in ages? "You're wrong, Tommy! I did succeed! I fooled you all!" The man is full on laughing now, sounding more and more like a deflating toy. "You're all united. No more warring factions. I won this, Tommy!" The laughter dies into silence.

Sometimes question bear repeating, "How do you not hurt?"

"Monsters and tyrants don't have feelings, Tommy. I thought you knew this." He pushes a hand up under is mask for a moment, giving a brief glimpse of his jaw. It's an award silence.

"Were you lying earlier. Able having changed and knowing you were wrong and all that shit?" There's no edge to his voice.

"I'm always wrong. You have to be more specific."

"Exile, blowing up L'manburg, and trying to kill Tubbo."

"I know what I did was wrong. But the ends justified the means. And no I wouldn't have killed Tubbo. I wouldn't have."

"You still threatened to. You still took two of my lives. And the ends? So you're locked here for the rest of your life. Why?"

"I accomplished my goal. I knew a long time ago I couldn't be part of everything. I-. Why do you care?"

"Know thy enemies or whatever that Tzu fellow Technoblade likes said. Anyway it doesn't matter. You know, I'm sorry about Spirit."

"What?"

"That was fucked up of me. So, I'm sorry." 

"Oh."

"That's not his you accept apologies. You know, you're supposed to say like I forgive you or whatever." He huffed, but that wasn't quite how it worked either. "I'm trying to be better."

There's just silence. "I'm sorry just…. Didn't expect that."

"Has nobody fucking apologized to you ever?"

"..."

"Why am I even shocked. This is coming from the person who basically planned to live the rest of his life in prison."

There's more silence. It's quiet for a long time. Broken only by the pop of the lava and drip of the crying obsidian.

"Were we ever friends?" Dream asks, still not looking at him, transfixed on a spot about a block to Tommy's right.

"Maybe, way back when. Before L'manburg. You did some fucked up things to me. But I guess I did too. That's called a toxic relationship you know. When two people are terrible to each other."

"I know."

There's quiet again. 

"Everyone."

"What?"

"The first time you visited. When you asked who I missed most. Everyone. Before all this happened. I miss everyone. Nobody else is going to visit. Ranboo is well...I'm not sure. Something is wrong with Bad and I thought he cared. Sapnap doesn't care and I don't know why I thought he did. He said he'd kill me ifI escaped. Maybe I should try to. But you're the only person to really put that much energy towards me. Even though you're right."

"Well! You've been good right?" (He is totally ignoring the part about getting Sapnap to kill him. He's  _ not _ dealing with that. Maybe he can get Puffy to or Sa- no bad choice.) "Not been causing problems. So you can do what they do elsewhere and move to a different cell. Maybe people aren't coming because the Warden makes it a pain in the ass to."

Without saying a word Dream points a mildly crooked finger up.

"Oh. Yeah that. Well I'll tell him it wasn't you. I'm a big man, he'll believe me. I own a hotel."

"Sure."

\---

"We forgot to make sevens."

"How did you forget?"

**Awesamdude: Tommy, you can leave now. The breach has been dealt with. Step into the water.**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tommy stood, putting down the "cards". He looked around the cell. "I think it's better if I don't visit for awhile. Take more time to you know. But I am very annoying," he gave a feral grin, "I am very annoying and I will pester people into coming to see you."

Dream just sighs, "Alright. Here." From the chest he pulls out a book.

_ Thank you for visiting me. :) _

"Hey Dream. Sam isn't going to hurt you, right?"

"No. No he isn't. At worst it'll be like a few days with only one potato. Now go."

The potion drops and he respawn in the control room. Immediately Sam seems to drop Warden mode to check him over.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? If the Prisoner did there will be repercussions." There seemed to be the total miss of Sam being the one to lock him in there for nearly five days. Because rules aside, he did claim to have complete control of the Prison.

"No! I'm a big man! He couldn't do anything to me if he wanted. In fact he didn't do anything. Gave me potato's and all that shit. I think it's fair to move him to a different cell right? I was there for a few days and I was going mad Sam. Mad." He spoke as they worked their way back through the Prison. 

But Sam's gaze hardened. "He's been manipulating you again. He won't ever be out of that cell as long as I live. He did hurt you." He didn't speak anymore and Tommy is let out into the dusk. He treks his way back to the Hotel. There's new builds around and that sparks some joy. Building is good.

He settles into his room and pulls up his communicator.

**Dream**

**Unblock**

He flips it off. He didn't have intentions to talk immediately. And he doesn't expect to. It wasn't good for either of them really. But he had to see…

**Dream was slain by Awesamdude using Warden's Will**

**Dream was slain by Awesamdude using Warden's Will**

**Dream swam in lava trying to escape Awesamdude**

**Dream burned in lava**

He'd  _ lied _ . He'd  _ lied _ . And Tommy couldn't trust  _ anybody _ .

**Dream**

**Communicator Disabled**

And oh how it hurts to have the last shards of a childish worldview shattered, splinters in your palms and blood dripping.

**Author's Note:**

> I am modding comments, simply because I'm not putting up with someone screaming at me about how my view of a minecraft rp character is wrong. Don't waste your time on me.
> 
> \- Yes Sam destroyed Dream's communicator. An extension of his isolation.
> 
> \- Dream is less manipulating Ranboo and more his Enderwalk version is on legitimate semi friendly terms with him (it's an interesting theory.)
> 
> \- Tommy in character admitted the toxic relationship with c!Dream was a two way street. After this he doesn't exactly forgive Dream, it takes time. But he's working toward understanding and not dehumanizing him.
> 
> \- All the stuff Sam does/implies he does is canon with some conjecture. Yes I hate Prisons. c!Sam is on thin ice.


End file.
